


Music

by Tessamay



Series: Words of love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: Music. That's what Bokuto's laugh was to Kuroo. The type of background music that plays when you go to the club for the first time. Loud and energetic. Something Kuroo loved. Sharing a dorm with him was a last minute decision. But now on he will look back on.. Some days are more difficult than others, but it was something he wouldn't trade for the world.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my absence! There's an explanation in the bottom notes of that makes any of you less angry with me

Music. That's what Bokuto's laugh was to Kuroo. The type of background music that plays when you go to the club for the first time. Loud and energetic. Something Kuroo loved. Sharing a dorm with him was a last minute decision. But now on he will look back on.. Some days are more difficult than others, but it was something he wouldn't trade for the world.  
Right now however, his headache was causing him to be very irritable. He didn't mean to yell at Bokuto. It just happened. And now Bokuto was holed up in the second room of the dorm. The room had been used only when they fought with each other. Kuroo downed two ibuprofens and sat down at the counter. For now, his plan was to make Bokutos favorite food and play some romantic music. That's how they fix almost everything. Music ran through their veins as much as caffeine, energy, or love for volleyball. So he turned on the oven to preheat and started prepping for a cake. He turned on the radio and sang along, changing any names in romantic songs to “Bokuto” eventually, drawn out by either the singing or smell of cake, he heard his boyfriend singing along behind him. Kuroo turned around. “Hey babe, you know I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you bro.” Bokuto grinned.  
“I know. If you did mean to you would have waited longer to make amends.” Soon they were dancing in the kitchen and quietly laughing about their friends. Just as they started on how power couple like Suga and Oikawa were the music was interrupted by a text message. It was Suga asking if they could come to their dorm to help give Oikawa emotional support. Bokuto turned off the music and they got changed out of pajamas. Once they were ready to leave the timer went off. Kuroo pulled the cake out and set it on the counter. “You are all the music needed in my life, the rest is just bonus” Bokuto whispered to his boyfriend and best friend as he hummed a stupid jingle from a gum commercial. “I feel the same way about you. Let's see what we can solve for the two folks over yonder” Kuroo grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see?? Sorry it's been three months. I've had a fallout with my friends and failing classes and cheer trips and having to share my flyer and babysitting and raising money to pay for cheer keeping me from posting. But even if I don't pay again until summer that's just three weeks away now.


End file.
